


Teams are family

by Roseannablylove



Category: SEAL Team - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, overprotectiveteam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseannablylove/pseuds/Roseannablylove
Summary: Hey guys. I know it’s been a while, but school and life got me going crazy. However, With all the being stuck at home, I’ve been binge-watching tv, including season three of SEAL team. And all I have to say is WOW! I’ll admit I loved the entire season, except episode 13! I had completely fallen for Vic in the few episodes he was on. I don’t care if people hate me for it, he had a lot of potential! And no, I would not have rather had Ray eliminated. So without further ado, let’s launch into this au fanfic.
Relationships: Clay Spenser/Original Female Character(s), Jason Hayes/Sydney Bristow, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Mandy Ellis/Michael Vaughan, Naima Perry/Ray Perry, Vic Lopez/Hannanh
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Vic, and Mandy has a big announcement

Vic unlocks his apartment door. He ditched his team bag by the door all he wanted to do was take a shower in his own bathroom then meet up with his teammates for a relaxing evening stateside. He enters his bathroom, completely naked, and unaware of his unwanted visitors Lurking in the bedroom. After spending a good 20 minutes under the warm spray, he got out wrapped in a towel. He quickly got dressed in jeans and a shirt from his closet. Just as he was about to leave to join his team, he felt a cold metal and a hand went over his mouth.

“Scream or run, and I blow your brains out, understood? Nod if you do,” A mysterious voice says.

Vic knew the best thing he could do is play along, so he nodded. The hand was removed from his mouth.

“Good boy. Now go to your knees. My previous statement stands.”

With a gun being placed against his head, he felt he had no choice to comply. He went to his knees and put his hands on his head. That’s when he noticed the other man. So much for overpowering his potential captor, he thought. His first captor, who he’d call boss, then said to prepare him for transport. He had no idea what that meant, but it couldn’t be anything good. Just as he’s thinking about it, his hands are yanked behind him and zip tied tightly behind him. Soon his ankles, too, were zip-tied together.

. ‘This has to be a test of some sort,’ Vic thought to himself. ‘Well I’m going to pass, show them I’m in 100%.’

Oh, but his captors weren’t done yet. They tied his ankles and wrists together before gagging him cloth, then scarf then multiple layers of duck tape before covering his eyes with a scarf.

‘Ok, this is a little excessive guys. No matter. Has to seem real.’

He was so lost that not only did he not hear his phone go off, but he also didn’t notice when his captors started dragging him out. He only noticed when his bound body hit the stairs on the way down. After reaching the garage level, his captors threw him into the trunk of a tiny sedan. After that, everything went black....... well even more so anyway.

Meanwhile:

All of the bravo team had gathered at the local teams hangout. They all had drinks in their hands. Even Mandy Ellis and Jane Smith chose to join them. They had all been there 15 minutes when Mandy spoke up.

“Anyone know when Vic is going to get here? I have an announcement to make, but I was hoping that I’d be able to tell the whole team at once.”

“Oh, I texted a little while ago. And we’re getting a response now! ‘Sorry guys. I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it. Guess all that jet lag is finally catching up with me! Tell everyone I’ll see them all tomorrow.’ Oh. Guess he’s not coming. No matter. We can all still have fun. Just minus one. Anyway, you were saying Mandy?”

“Well, I suppose the ones I care about the most are here. Well, notice anything different?!”

All shrug or say no.

“Well, I’m getting married!”

“That explains it!” Jason says in response, “We wondered why you looked like you were floating on air all day! We thought maybe you had a date. Didn’t think you were in a relationship serious enough to be getting married.”

“We’re both CIA. Used to having to put on an act for those around us.”

“When are we going to meet him?” Ray asks

“Soon, I promise. Now can We just enjoy the rest of tonight? I promise I’ll answer any questions you may have tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

So the drinks started flowing, and the party was just getting started. This was Bravo team, after all. They didn’t do anything half-heartily. And as far as Master Chief Jason Hayes was concerned, Agent Mandy Lane Ellis was a part of Bravo team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get our first glisp after the vic cliffhanger fromm chapter 1 plus Mandy makes her official engagement announcement.

Back with Vic

As Vic started to come to, the first thing he noticed was he was in a bed that wasn't his. Immediately he tried to sit up so he could see where he was. Soon he realized he couldn't sit up. His hands were tied to the headboard with leather cuffs. Then he tried to move his ankles only to find that they too were tied to the footboard the exact same way. He began to panic, pulling at both his ankles and wrists, trying to get them free. Then all the events of the night before came rushing back to him. For some reason, his team had had him 'kidnapped' as a part of some sort of test. He'd be ready for whatever happened next.

Meanwhile:

Commander Eric Blackburn and CIA agent Mandy Ellis were waiting for all of Bravo team to arrive. They had sent out the ping 10 minutes ago. Agent Ellis was busy making sure her intel was up to date when she looked down and saw that she still had her engagement ring on. 'Shit,' she thought to herself. 'Well, no one's seen it yet. I can just slip it off and into my pocket.' Just then Commander Blackburn chose to comment:

"Congrats Mandy."

"Pardon?"

"Your ring? Or did you put it on the wrong hand? If that's the case, oops."

"No, no, you're right. I'm engaged. Just please don't tell anyone yet. The entire team minus Vic knows, though. I just haven't gotten the chance to tell my handler yet. I don't want her finding out through the grapevine."

"Your secret is safe with me, Mandy. But seriously, when am I going to get to meet him?"

"You know, that's exactly what Bravo asked."

"And your answer?"

"Next family team event, I promise I'll bring him by. That way, we have time to sort out all the work-related stuff we need to. There is a small chance we could end up working together."

"Oh yeah, those situations can get a little sticky. Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me."

"What secret?! Are we missing something!?" A certain Texan asked.

"No, Sonny, you're not. I just told Commander Blackburn about my engagement. It's my own fault though: I forgot to take my ring off. I was kinda distracted."

"Alright guys. We need to focus. Where's Vic?"

"I have no idea." Ray replied, "I'll call him."

Ray steps out to make the phone call.

Vic here. You know what to do.

Vic it's Ray. Man, I get that the first few times traveling can lead to jet lag, but the bad guys don't exactly know that or care. When your phone goes off, you need to be here, just like the rest of us. I'll cover for you for now, but you need to call me back, ok? Bye for now.

Ray walked back into the briefing room.

"Where's Vic?"

"On his way. Overslept. Beating himself up over it too. I reassured him that it happens to us all at one point or another. Said he could be briefed on the plane."

"Perfect, let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Back with Vic(again)

Vic had been awake for a while now. He was waiting for his captors to come in and greet him. He was starting to believe that he was by himself when his captor, who he'd dubbed boss, showed her face.

"Hello friend. Today is the start of your new life. Today will be the start of your training. Pain! Get over here. Take him to the training room. You have free reign."

"Yes ma'am." Pain replied

Now the fun can begin.

Meanwhile:

"Where's Vic? We need to take off."

"I'll called again."

"Hello?"

"Hey Vic it's Ray. How far are you out? We need to get going? I understand traffic is a bitch but we're all here."

"Listen Ray, I don't think I'll make it for another couple hours. There was a giant wreck on 36, so I had to take 50, and 50's backed up for miles. Some sort of persuasion. I'm sorry Ray. I'll make it up to you guys I promise."

"You better. I can starve Jason off for right now, but not forever."

"I know."

"Bye for now. Be safe k?"

"We will."

"Sorry guys. Vic's stuck in traffic. Won't make it. Guess we'll be going without him." Ray said.

"Oh I'll be having a word with him when we get back." Jason replied

"Jace please. He feels bad enough as it is. Don't make it worse" Ray said.

With Vic.

"Your phones ringing. Take care of it but don't give any hints you're here."

"Hello?"

"Hey Vic it's Ray. How far are you out? We need to get going? I understand traffic is a bitch but we're all here."

"Listen Ray, I don't think I'll make it for another couple hours. There was a giant wreck on 36, so I had to take 50, and 50's backed up for miles. Some sort of persuasion. I'm sorry Ray. I'll make it up to you guys I promise."

"You better. I can starve Jason off for right now, but not forever."

"I know."

"Bye for now. Be safe k?"

"We will."

"Done. Now when am I getting out of here?"

"How about never?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we finally get to meet a new character

A few days later on base.

Jane, Mandy, and Commander Blackburn were in the bullpen making sure that Bravo would come home alive, when another woman walked in and called out to Mandy. She turned around.

"Sydney?!"

"Yeah it's me. I'm home."

"Jeppers it's been 10 years. I started to believe that you weren't ever coming home. You stopped making contact so long ago. I thought you were going to stay."

"Never even crossed my mind. My entire family and life are here. I stopped communicating to protect them" Turning her phone around to show her lock screen.

"Wow. A mother huh?"

"Yeah. Needed a way to blend in better. Make it look like I'm in it for the long haul. Starting a family made sense. Don't worry. They were born in a CIA run hospital. They're safe in my dad's custody. They'll be coming home tomorrow." (Notices ring)

"Congrats girl. Who and when?"

"Uh your brother. He actually asked me yesterday morning."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

"Mandy, Bravo needs eyes in the sky. Your the only one who knows how to pilot the new multi million dollar drone."

"Still on duty?"

"Actually yeah. See you later?"

"Um yeah. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Did he ever move on and get married? It's been awhile."

"No. You broke his heart so he swore not to. His cage is in the same spot if you want to go wait. His team should be back later today."

"Yeah I want to wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Sydney are reunited at last! But is it all sunshine and roses? We're about to find out.

Sydney made her way down to the cage area to wait for Jason to return. She looked around his cage. She saw a lot of what she expected, his flag, pictures of him with the men he served with, his gym clothes and gym bag, a gun safe. His hamic was hanging on the wall and looked slept in. What surprised her was all the photos of the two of them: all the CIA formals they had attended together, his award ceremonies, as well as, all of hers, one of them the morning of Nate's funeral. The one that surprised her the most was the one of them looking so free on the beach. From that image, you would think that they were still together, dispite her calling the relationship off before leaving to take down the alliance, an organization that specialized in weapons smuggling and espionage. She walked to the hammock to fix it for Jason. When she was close to the hamack , she began to think how comfortable it would be to fall asleep surrounded by his scent as she hadn't been able to do that for a decade. So very gently she climbed inside, and almost immediately falls asleep.

Several hours later...

The plane carrying Bravo team landed. All members of the team were glad to be home safely on American soil. Ray was ready to go home to Niema and their kids. So he took off immediately. The rest of Bravo team headed towards the cage room for a shower and clean clothes. As the team enter the cage room, the first thing Jason noticed was his hammock had been straightened out, and thinks to himself, there would only be one person who would do that for him: Sydney. But she was either dead or public enemy #1, a trader; he'd lost hope years ago. He decided to call out anyway.

"Sydney?!"

The hammock moved, tangled, and eventually flipped. A female figure fell out.

"OMG I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip you. Let me help you. ...I have to be dreaming."

"Nope you're not. I'm really here. And you're good. I didn't mean to fall asleep for as long as I did. It was supposed to be a catnap, so I could greet you on the tarmac. I haven't slept very well for 10 years cause you weren't beside me. So yes. I still love you. That's why I fought so hard to come back. My entire family is here. That includes you."

"Kel hem. We're all still here."

The two jumped apart. They hadn't even realized how close to the other they had gotten. Jason's other teammates wanted to respect Jason's right to privacy in his personal life, but it was hard when he was right on top of them.

"Oh right. Sydney I'd like you to meet my teammates: Sonny Quinn, Trent Saywer, Brock Renyolds, and Clay Spenser. And before you ask, Clay is Ash's son. But he's nothing like his father."

"That's good. Still mustn't be easy living in your parent's shadow. I have to live in my dad's."

"Oh I like you already. Do you mind me asking who's your dad and where you work?"

She looked at Jason.

"It's safe. They all have the same clearance as me."

"What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room. Got it? ... yeah? Good. I'm CIA undercover counter terrorism. Well I used to be anyway. After spending the last 10 years undercover in one of the most evasive terror organizations, the Alliance, we took them down and I was allowed to come home. Tomorrow I start my new job as intelligence."

"wow. That was unexpected. But thank you for your service."

"Wait you're Irinia Dervevco and Jack Bristow's daughter?!"

"Yes?"

"OMG. Big fan! You're the whole reason I'm standing here. If you can do it I can do it sort of thing... That was a little intense. Sorry."

"No no it's fine I thought I'd heard it all when it came to my mother. Guess not. I've never heard inspiring. Now I guess I have heard it all. I'd love to talk more but I have to go. Jace you up for a training mission?"

"Always! Keep us at our best."

"Perfect. We've got two different classes doing the resilience training right now. We're heading in to "liberate" the camp. However in order to make it seem real, the two "camps" should be liberated at the same time. My team can locate one the other the other."

"Sounds fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about Vic.

Back with Vic yet again.

It had been a week since the day Vic had come home to intruders in his apartment. Each and every day the treatment he received became progressively worse. The first few days his SERE training had prepared him for. But much beyond that he wasn't prepared for. Vic knew if he was going to survive so that when his team, no his family, kicked in the door he'd be alive to go home, he'd have to pretend to let it all go. So that's what he'd do.

With the team:

Everything had gone according to plan. Both camps were "liberated" so in order to keep up the show they decided that maybe giving one of the rescuees the welcome home she wanted was a good idea. She was in the group "liberated" by Bravo team. All she wanted to do was to buy her "rescuers" a drink and enjoy one with them. They resisted at first, but Sonny wanted to go and enjoy a good time, and no one had the heart to tell him no. More like he'd have a few drinks and start something that would land them all in trouble. Hey they knew their boy. Of course they did. So they were all out at the bar together. Sydney and one of the people they had rescued, the one who started what was happening, whose name they had since learned was Carrie, were standing in the corner by the Bar-top. Soon after Jason started watching the two the telltale sign of his phone going off was heard. All the boys phones had gone off, so he was ready to start standard spin up prodicall. Then he looked down at the message not to find a needed base message but rather a message from Vic. He could see that the others must've received the same message because of the look of confusion on their faces. It would be easier to sort out a solution in the team room where only members of Bravo would be present. So Jason went to kiss Sydney goodbye for now and give her a key to his place.

"Hey Syd. Sorry to interrupt. I know you're getting to know Carrie. I gotta go. Work just texted. I have to go in. Could be a late one so don't wait up. Also I had a spare set of keys made. I know you "lost" yours.

"Oh thanks. I forgot I didn't have a key. Good luck and stay safe."

"Always am. You're my whole world."

"Kisses before you go?"

"Always."

"Jace. We gotta go."

"I know. But it's been so long. She's been home not even 24 hours yet."

"I know. That's why I came to get you. Sonny just wanted to come barging over here and interrupt."

"Thanks for stopping him."

On base

"Now we don't have a mission, but there's breaking news: Vics gone awol. As soon as I send it upstairs he's public enemy #1.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about Vic.

Back with Vic yet again.

It had been a week since the day Vic had come home to intruders in his apartment. Each and every day the treatment he received became progressively worse. The first few days his SERE training had prepared him for. But much beyond that he wasn't prepared for. Vic knew if he was going to survive so that when his team, no his family, kicked in the door he'd be alive to go home, he'd have to pretend to let it all go. So that's what he'd do.

With the team:

Everything had gone according to plan. Both camps were "liberated" so in order to keep up the show they decided that maybe giving one of the rescuees the welcome home she wanted was a good idea. She was in the group "liberated" by Bravo team. All she wanted to do was to buy her "rescuers" a drink and enjoy one with them. They resisted at first, but Sonny wanted to go and enjoy a good time, and no one had the heart to tell him no. More like he'd have a few drinks and start something that would land them all in trouble. Hey they knew their boy. Of course they did. So they were all out at the bar together. Sydney and one of the people they had rescued, the one who started what was happening, whose name they had since learned was Carrie, were standing in the corner by the Bar-top. Soon after Jason started watching the two the telltale sign of his phone going off was heard. All the boys phones had gone off, so he was ready to start standard spin up prodicall. Then he looked down at the message not to find a needed base message but rather a message from Vic. He could see that the others must've received the same message because of the look of confusion on their faces. It would be easier to sort out a solution in the team room where only members of Bravo would be present. So Jason went to kiss Sydney goodbye for now and give her a key to his place.

"Hey Syd. Sorry to interrupt. I know you're getting to know Carrie. I gotta go. Work just texted. I have to go in. Could be a late one so don't wait up. Also I had a spare set of keys made. I know you "lost" yours.

"Oh thanks. I forgot I didn't have a key. Good luck and stay safe."

"Always am. You're my whole world."

"Kisses before you go?"

"Always."

"Jace. We gotta go."

"I know. But it's been so long. She's been home not even 24 hours yet."

"I know. That's why I came to get you. Sonny just wanted to come barging over here and interrupt."

"Thanks for stopping him."

On base

"Now we don't have a mission, but there's breaking news: Vics gone awol. As soon as I send it upstairs he's public enemy #1.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed

"No. That's impossible! He's been in communication with us the entire time we've been away. Every day without fail. Making sure we're safe cause he wasn't there. Or could he have been lying about caring. Please don't take this upstairs! He could just need some time off."

"You and I both know he would request the time off if that's all he needed. Plus I could lose my stripes if I don't report this."

"Yeah I know. But look. Sydney thought she was doing the right and best thing and she almost paid with her life. Plus how many Americans, both agents and soldiers, have lost their lives due to Cregs missteps? What about Montaro team? The cost was so great that we retired that team name. Or have you forgotten? Even if you lose your stripes, at least you'll still be here with us. I can't handle losing another friend and it's my fault. I barely got through Montaro team alive."

"That's not on you. The only person responsible is Creg. And I will never ever forget that loss. It's like 9/11. Something I'll never forget."

"You're not the one who had to sit there and watch them die, knowing you couldn't do anything... did I just say that out loud? Uh I need some air."

Ray stood up to follow Jason out of the briefing room. He had a confused look on his face. In fact most of Bravo did. Watching an entire team die? That was a new fact they learned. It would change anyone of them. Before Ray could leave , Blackburn signaled 'I've got this'. He stepped out of the room only to find Jason on the verge of breaking down. He quickly pulled Jason into a hug.

"It's ok. Let it all out. I won't judge."

That's all it took for Jason's river to start flowing. The river of tears lasted for quite awhile. After 15 minutes, the river turned into hiccups and then nothing at all. Then Blackburn handed Jason a pack of tissues. Trying to lighten the mood to say I'm ok without saying it, he asked: "Do you always walk around with tissue packs in your pocket?!"

"When you're my age and rank, you learn to carry everything you could need in your pockets, and hope you don't need any of it."

"Well alright then. Let's go back. I'm assuming there's more if you called us in here?"

"Yeah there is. I'm assuming you want me to act as if nothing happened?"

"Yeah. Blame it on a rough week. I'll tell them when I'm ready. I don't know if they'll trust me as their Master Chief after this. I've hidden it for a long time."

"Ok let's go. And they totally will. It's a traumatizing experience for anyone to go through. SEALs are not exactly known for sharing everything."

"True."

The two reentered the briefing room.

"Now Vic left a letter for each of you. You don't have to read them, but they may contain some answers."

"We want to" x6

"Alright. Open them up here. That way you can lean on each other. I already opened my letter. That's how I found out about this. I figured if there was a issue you would tell me. "

Each Bravo team member ripped into their letter. Well all except Jason. He opened his carefully to preserve any evidence that could be on it. All members read them though. They pretty much all talked about each person's strengths and what Vic would miss the most. If Jason thought his "river" was bad, it wasn't anything like what was going on in the room now. Meanwhile Jason took all the stuff he had to the CIA. He had to know what was going on.

"Hey Michael, Jason Hayes. You're favorite future brother in law. Listen I need a favor. Can we meet somewhere? It's one of my guys. Oh and if Syd's there with you, don't tell her, and give her my love. I'll be working late so don't let her wait up. I'll try and get home later to see her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Michael who was that? It's late."

"Sorry sis. Work. I have to go. Have you seen my leather jacket?"

"That's weird. I didn't get anything. As for your jacket, I saw Mandy wearing it earlier. I assume since she hasn't come home yet she's still wearing it."

"Well that explains the disappearing act my clothes keep pulling. She keeps taking em. As for the call, it's not exactly our bosses. I have an entire network of CIs that keep me informed of what's going on. This particular one has always fed me good information. Must be pretty big if they want to meet."

"You need backup?"

"Nah. I'll be fine. This one will bail if he sees anyone other than me. But you know where I'm at so if anything does happen I'll be able to count on you, right?"

"Always. You're my brother. I may not say it often but man I do love you. Couldn't picture where I'd be without you."

"Thanks. You seen my keys and id?"

"Check the entree way door bin."

"Oh duh. I tossed them in there when I came home. Silly me. Alright I'm off. If Mandy comes home while I'm out tell her where I'm at."


	10. Chapter 10

There was one thing that would help Sonny Quinn cope with a bad day or big betrayal like what just happened today. That would be going to the nearest watering hole and drinking till he passed out. And maybe a year ago he would have. But there was one thing that Ray Perry was right about: becoming a father really changed a man. Now he can't wait to go home to see his little girl and her mother. Mom also happens to be carrying his child too. He climbed up the stairs to their apartment. He immediately sees his little girls purple Mary Janes , that he would recognize anywhere, outside the door right next to her mothers shoes. Sonny removed his own shoes before inserting his key into the door and braced himself for the 5-year-old missile about to come running his way.

"Daddy! You're home!"

"Hey little miss Livy. I promised didn't I?"

"True. Where's your mommy? I'm surprised I haven't seen her yet."

"She was tired and went to lay down."

"Oh. I'll be quiet then. You eaten yet?"

"We were waiting for you, daddy."

"You didn't have to wait you know. That was sweet though. How's your mama doing? Any day now you're going to be a big sister."

"An well yeah. I'm excited. She was in the bathroom most of the day. Not feeling well. "

"Oh in that case wanna help make her some soup then? I was thinking barbecue chicken soup? That is if you think your mama can handle it?"

"Oh all she can talk about is your bbq. Can I help?"

"Of course sweetheart. I was going to ask y to."

So the two began the cooking process. And that's what Lisa came down to. The two most important people in her life cooking dinner.

"Hey. You making any for me?"

"Of course. This is mainly for you. I could settle for takeout and a night on the couch with my family after returning home. Livy, can you check the broth?"

"Of course daddy."

"Let me help you with that. I don't want you to get hurt."

"She's been a big help Lisa. You'd be proud."

"Let's just eat yeah?"

So that's what they did.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic comes to a realization

With Vic (yet again)

The whistle blew at 0700 sharp. Within a minute, Vic was up and his bed (if you could call it that) was made to military standards. He may not be military anymore, but that kinda training never leaves a learned the hard way what happened if you weren't up. He turned to his roommate, a pretty girl named Hannah, who had been in trouble last night. They had dumped her back in the room at 0300 that morning.

"Morning Hannah. Was it bad?"

"Yeah. It hurts to move."

"I know you probably don't want anyone touching you, but can I at least check you out make sure you don't need medical attention?"

"Yeah. It's not like you haven't seen me completely naked before. Hell we've even shared the same bed before. Thanks again for that."

"Great. Go ahead and remove your dress. I'll help you look over your wounds. Oh and you're welcome. To be honest it's the best I've slept in a while. Well since I got hear anyway."

"Vic... we've got a problem. My dress is sticking to me."

"Part of your punishment I suppose. Now I'm going to want to wait for breakfast before we treat your injuries. That way we can at least give you a minor painkiller. That way it won't feel like your body is on fire."

"I thought we weren't allowed to have any painkillers... they don't know you have them do they?"

"Nope. Not a word."

"Trust me. I won't say anything."

So the two of them just talked a while. Eventually the guards brought breakfast. When Vic went to grab the trays, he realized there was a issue: one tray and two of them. Stolll he grabbed the tray and headed to the bedroom area.

"You've never been in trouble here have you? No food is part of the punishment. I didn't have the heart to tell you. You're so sweet to risk everything for me."

"Oh. Well Um you eat then. I'll be fine. It's part of the resilience training we received. You need it more than me. I won't be able to stand hearing you scream while I try to treat you."

"Thank you. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me."

'How is that possible? You're a SEAL's daughter. Why didn't his team take care of you and your mom? I would do anything for RJ and Jenma if Ray didn't make it back. And I've only known them for a month. A thought occurred to him that caused him to look closely at her features. He was looking for any similarities between the pretty woman in front of him and his youngest teammate. That was the only thing he could think of. Ash's actions actions were pretty well known even among the younger SEALs like himself. Abandoning your family was not something a team guy did. Sure there were team guys who got married only to get divorced years later when she realized she couldn't handle the not knowing.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You miss them don't you."

"Who?"

"Your family."

"To be honest, every day. I never had a real family growing up, but now I do, and it's all the regrets I have that will kill me."

"Tell me about them. I really want to know. Those who have been here awhile sometimes get lucky and just age out and end up with a nice person for however long we've got left. Maybe in a few years I'll be lucky enough and can get a message to them."

"They'll have moved on by then, I know it."

"Maybe so, but they'll still get the closure they yern for. I'm sure they are worried."

"Maybe. Maybe."

"I still want to know."

"Well then I'll tell you. There's J head of our disfuctional family and the father I never knew I needed until I joined the team." It his continued for the entire time he was treating Hannah's wounds. Soon she was treated. Before either knew it it was time for morning chores. After morning chores they were given a break. Hannah asked for another Victor Hugo Story. Vic was glad to entertain her. Before he knew it, it was time for the night work for the ladies. After Hannah left, he found himself praying to whoever was listening, to keep her safe. 'Why am I doing this? The only other reason I did was to keep my team safe. Holy shit. I'm falling for her.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain of the story is revealed

Somewhere else in the middle of nowhere:

An empty bottle goes slamming into the wall in the middle of the dinghy room. "The dam traider! He doesn't even belong standing up there! I do!"

"Whoa there Dave. No need to draw attention to us here. Just relax. Have another beer, eat some of the food. Enjoy the entertainment too."

Start the creeping in music

This is all hands on deck

Calling out to lost boys and girls

I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect

We won't stop 'til we rule the world

It's our time, we up next! (Next, next)

Our sail's about to be set (set, set)

They ain't seen nothing yet

Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)

Say it louder

What's my name, what's my name? (Uma)

Feel our power

No one's gonna stop us soon the US will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it loud

(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuma)

All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

(Uma ah ah)

Uma

I'm the king of this town

I call the shots, you know who I am

I don't need to wear no fake crown

Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance

It's our time, we up next (next, next)

My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)

The worst will soon be the best

And kicking us out will be their last regret

What's my name what's my name? (Uma)

Say it louder

What's my name What's my name? (Uma)

Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

You know what they say Bad boy's have all the fun

Never needed to count 'cause I'm number one

Ready here, we come We always get our way

It's a badys life, every single day (hey!)

he's the captain, I'm the first mate

Enemies seasick can't see straight

Call 'em shark bait, throw 'em on a hook

Uma's so hot they get burned if they look

It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em

I see your eyes on me boys, hey

You know what my name is

Say it, say it louder

Ho, woah

Come on

What's my name what's my name? (Uma)

Say it louder

What's my name What's my name? (Uma)

Feel the power

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name what's my name?

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

(Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

All eyes on me, let me see 'em (Uuuuma, Uuuuma)

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

Oh, say it louder (Uuuuuma, Uuuuuma)

What's it, what's it, say it, say it

Uma!

(Ok. I didn't want to change the name. Deal with it)

Elsewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Creig come check this out! A hate video with several hundred views."

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

"Only this one is sourced from within the US. This could be your chance."

"Give me that. Oh wow. You weren't kidding. Track this group down. Offer them my support and resources. Just remember what happened to the last guy who turned me down."

"You threatening them? Not a good look."

"I know. That was meant in your direction."

"I'd never turn my back on you. Play devils advocate, sure. But betray you? Never.

"Good"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy news for a happy couple. But is it all good news?

A/N. The countdown to new episodes has begun. 11/25 begins the new season! Who else is excited?! Also has anyone else seen the spoiler alert pics?! 5 hammocks and a flag-draped box? I don't know if I can wait much longer! Also I know for a while I posted weekly on Saturdays, and I'll try to continue to do so, but Real Life is kicking my ass right now. You might just get a chapter when it's ready. Another chapter of fluff before the pain and heat and whump begins.

Beep-beep-beep-beep...

"Turn it off! Curl back up with me ."

"As much as I'd love to do that, we can't it's aleardy 10:30. I have to be in by 11.30 for AARS and paperwork. Plus somebody's got to get livy to school."

"Damn your life sometimes"

"I know. But you love it when I get to spend weeks on end with you."

"That's very true. Alright. I'll get the munchkin ready If you make breakfast."

"Deal. Princess cakes ok since it's tradition?"

"Yeah. I'll see if I can keep it down. But I've been able to have breakfast the entire time you were gone so I think I'll be fine. Only 2 more weeks."

"Yeah. I couldn't be more excited. Becoming a daddy officially is huge."

"Up. Let's move."

So the two were out of bed. The couple went about their morning roteane and soon Lisa was in the shower and Sonny was making breakfast for the small family. He'd never grow tired of doing so. Soon the family was seated at the break table eating their breakfast together. Sonny and Livy smiled when Lisa didn't have to run straight for the bathroom. The family enjoyed a slow breakfast together. Right after breakfast, Livy ran to grab her backpack. Meanwhile Sonny was downstairs doing the breakfast dishes, when the doorbell rang.

"Morning. Oh Sonny. You're home. I didn't know."

"Yeah. I got back late last night."

"Oh. Well I've been helping Lisa out by taking Livy to school every morning and picking her up in the afternoon. My daughter Ella is best friends with Livy. Least I can do with you gone. I can still take her today if that's alright. I know Lisa's approaching her due date."

"That's fine. I was going to drop her off on my way in, but if you can do that I can make it in sooner.."

"Sonny!"

"I better go. Come on Livy."

"What's wrong Lisa?"

"We need to go. My water just broke. Where's our bag?"

"Bedroom. You get ready. I've got the bags."

"Ok then... Ow."

"We'll make it in time."

A grueling 5 hours later (and lots of cursing and hating too)

"Hey Lisa. You've got this. I can see the head. One more deep breath and one more big push and we'll be meeting our child."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day."

"Congrats Mommy and Daddy. It's a boy."

"You mean I have a son?"

"You do. He's perfectly healthy. Little on the small side though. Want to hold him?"

"Do I?!"

"Hi buddy. I'm your dada. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you. Who knew you could love someone within a few minutes?"

"Right? I felt it with Livy immediately... ow."

"You ok?"

"Miss Lisa, looks like you have another child on the way. Your son was hiding his twin."

"Twins?!"

"Yep. Ready?"

"Yeah."

A few hours later

Sonny and Lisa were enjoying some time together with their triplets (you read right! Triplets. The twin was hiding the triplet) before making a grand family announcement not only of the triplets, but also of their engagement. Both couldn't be happier.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Jackson, hey."

A/N 2: I actually have not seen the premiere yet! I've been busy. Enjoy your cliffhanger. I'm splitting the chapter here due to length. Plus now there's room for speculation. No I will not tell. You'll just have to wait and see!


End file.
